Revolución
by mat321
Summary: Naruto que es despreciado por sus padres, a favor de sus hermanos, el es el jinchuriki del Kyuubi pero se encontrara con una misteriosa mujer que le dara el poder de las Akuma no Mi que pasara...denle oportunidad dejen reviews xD
1. Prologo

**Hola como les va a lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo fic ahora dirán.-(cuantos fic va a crear este primero que acabe uno).- y les digo que no se preocupen solo creare este mas y luego me dedicare a continuar y terminar los demás Fic xD**

**Prologo**

El mundo ninja es un mundo donde las artes ancestrales de los ninjas reinan, desde la época de Ridoku Sennin, existen varios Países y aldeas ninjas pero hay un poder absoluto _Zettai Teikoku _(Imperio Absoluto) que era la organización que se formo poco después de la muerte de Ridoku Sennin, pocos saben los lideres de este organización que gobierna el mundo ninja, se dice que habitan después de el desierto de el País del Viento, nadie tiene permitido llegar hasta ahí si llegas nunca vuelven a saber de ti, el _Zettai Teikoku _gobierna pero no evita las guerras que hubo en el mundo ninja, pero se dice que gobiernan con puño de hierro luego del desierto que hay una tierra misteriosa que ningún habitante del mundo ninja tiene permitido entrar.

En este momento nos encontramos en el País del Fuego, en la aldea de Konoha, la Aldea Ninja de este País, nos encontramos exactamente en el monte hokage donde se encontraba un rubio de 8 años estaba sentado en la montaña del Hokage, su nombre era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el era un chico muy especial pues era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, era hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, sus hermanos eran Menma Uzumaki era un chicos de cabello rojo, era el gemelo de naruto pero no tenia 3 marcas en cada cachete como el, tenia a su hermana llamada Natsumi Uzumaki ella era la viva imagen de su madre era pelirroja y era muy hermosa, pero el rubio no tenia un pensamiento muy bueno de su "familia" ya que desde que tenia memoria sus padres no tenían interés alguno en el mas bien o trataban como basura y el se preguntaba por que, hasta que un día escucho hablar a sus "padres" y se entero de que el era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y se puso tremendamente triste, ademas los aldeanos siempre lo golpeaban y le llamaban demonio y lo dejaban casi hasta la muerte, el nunca recibió regalo alguno de sus "padres" o de sus "hermanos" que se comportaban de la misma manera que sus "padres", cuando estaba en el hospital su "padre" ni se molestaba en ir a donde estaba su hijo, el estaba completamente deprimido, el único que se preocupaba por el era Sarutobi el antiguo Tercer Hokage pero no podía cuidarlo siempre, Jiraya y Tsunade se suponía que eran sus padrinos pero a el no lo golpeaban ni nada pero solo se dedicaban a entrenar a sus "hermanos".

Naruto se paro de la montaña hokage y con lagrimas en los ojos comenzó a caminar por el bosque pensando en que demonios había hecho para merecer una vida de mierda como la que había recibido, sus padres y sus hermanos prácticamente lo despreciaban, el estaba caminando por el bosque triste ya que no sabia que hacer no tenia nada no tenia amigos..estaba solo….

Naruto estaba caminando en el bosque cuando vio una cueva que tenia el aspecto de algo abandonado, vio que en la cueva había una especie de puerta que parecía como si estuviera abandonada.

A naruto le dio una gran curiosidad al ver la puerta abandonada y encima en una cueva, naruto se acerco y empujo aquella puerta abandonada, donde se abrió lentamente y mostro un pasadizo oscuro, naruto entro despacio y comenzó a avanzar todo el lugar estaba en penumbra, solo por la una que otra vela que se encendían cuando se pasaba por ahí y luego se apagaban se podía ver, naruto siguió caminando hasta que llego a una puerta el la abrió pero la puerta se callo al piso, revelando a un cuarto donde estaban habían 6 cofres que estaban alrededor de la sala, en medio de ellos había dos pergaminos, naruto camino y los vio, uno era unas especies de signos con un signo de remolino negro en el medio de todos los signos, naruto o tomo y el había escuchado que los contratos de sangre eran de ese tipo, el tomo una roca puntiaguda que estaba ahí y se corto un poco de sangre y la puso en el pergamino, de pronto una Explocion de luz negra apareció en la sala, naruto se fue a una esquina.

Pero que es eso.-dijo naruto al ver que la luz se comenzaba a disipar, de ahí salió una mujer que tenia unos 20 años, tenia pechos D o doble D, traía una blusa ajustada que lo resaltaban, traía una túnica negra ajustada que resaltaba su buena figura, tenia el cabello blanco unos ojos rojos como la sangre, miraban a naruto fijamente.

Quien eres tu pequeño?.-le dijo la mujer que lo miraba, naruto realmente estaba bastante impresionado por la belleza de la mujer que era prácticamente celestial.

mi-mi nombre es na-naruto.-dijo naruto con nerviosismo a lo que la chica lo vio y sonrió de manera tierna.

Tu eres el que me ha invocado?.-dijo la mujer a lo que naruto asintió mirándola fijamente.

Así que naruto-kun por que me invocaste?.-le dijo la mujer a lo que naruto la miro algo confundido.

Lo lamento es que no sabia que era ese contrato pero no lo hize intencionalmente.-le dijo naruto bajando la cabeza a lo que la chica lo miro.

A ver naruto dime por que viniste aquí solo y tus padres?.-le pregunto la mujer a lo que naruto recordó como sus "padres" y sus "hermanos" lo trataban y derramo un par de lagrimas y comenzó a llorar, pero sintió dos brazos cálidos que lo cubrían y lo abrazaban el se sorprendió al ver a aquella mujer lo abrazaba, el quería soltarla pero ella desprendía una aura e tranquilidad y cariño.-(así se sentirá el cariño de una madre).-se dijo naruto mentalmente.

A ver naruto-kun cuéntame que pasa?.-le dijo la mujer, naruto realmente no sabia por que pero comenzó a contarle de cómo había sido su vida y de cómo la habían tratado sus padres, y de cómo el había sido despreciado por todos en la aldea solo por ser despreciado por ser el jinchuriki del Kyuubi y que sus padres no lo querían, esto lleno mucho de ira a la mujer que se noto en su cara.

Tu corazón es puro y sano naruto-kun tu eres el indicado para recibir este premio.-dijo la mujer peliblanca.-mi nombre es Killari, ves esos cofres?.-dijo Killari a naruto señalando los cofres que habían a su alrededor naruto asintió. Veras lo que esta ahí se llaman _Akuma no mi _son frutas del diablo, en ellas se esconde una habilidad especial.

Naruto sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.-normalmente los que comen estas frutas mas de una mueres.-dijo Killari a lo que naruto bajo la cabeza algo decepcionado.-pero te has pasado la prueba y no importa cuantas frutas del diablo comas no morirás.-dijo Killari a naruto sonrió extremadamente feliz.- a que prueba te refieres Killari-chan y quien eres tu que se me había olvidado preguntarte .-dijo naruto a lo que Killari le sonrió.-veras naruto-kun, los que quieren esta fuerza y tienen maldad en sus corazones, solo pueden comer una si yo lo apruebo, pero tu eres un ser puro y te has ganado el derecho de comer todos estas frutas del diablo pero no son las únicas hay muchas por todo el mundo, y a lo que soy eso te lo diré mas adelante naruto-kun, ahora ve y come las frutas naruto.

Naruto asintió, luego miro los cofres y fue corriendo a uno y lo abrió y vio una fruta color rojo parecía con un diseño de pequeñas llamas, naruto la cogió y se la comió de un bocado, luego sintió como mucho calor.-la frutas que acabas de comer es la _Mera Mera no Mi _ esta de da la habilidad de controlar el fuego a voluntad.-le dijo Killari y señalo otro cofre, naruto se acerco y lo abrió y vio una fruta en forma de manzana era amarilla, naruto se la comió y sintió bastante energía.-esta es la _Pika Pika no Mi _te la habilidad de controlar la luz.-dijo Killari, naruto se acerco a otro cofre y lo abrió vio una frita en forma de biña, este la comió y sintió la oscuridad y de su mano salía una especie de masa negra y fluida.-Esa era la _Yami Yami no Mi _te la habilidad de controlar la oscuridad es muy poderosa.-le dijo Killari, naruto se acerco a otro cofre y la abrió y vio una fruta en forma de plátano y era roja.- _Magu Magu no Mi _te da la habilidad e controlar el magma.-naruto se acerco a uno de los últimos dos y la abrió y vio una fruta azul que se la comió y sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo.-esa era la _Goro Goro no Mi _te da el poder sobre el rayo.-le dijo, naruto se acerco al ultimo cofre que era de color rojo, la abrió y vio una fruta color mirado, el se la comió.-esa era la _Gomu Gomu no Mi _te vuelve un hombre de goma, naruto-kun es hora de irnos si no la aldea pensara que te has escapado y te buscara.

Vamos?.-pregunto naruto.-o sea me acompañaras?

Claro que si pero yo voy a vivir dentro de ti mas específicamente en tu mente.-le dijo Killari con una sonrisa celestial.-no te preocupes cuando el momento llegue nos iremos de la aldea pero en su momento por ahora vivirás ahí y yo te entrenare.

Naruto asintió, luego vio que Killari desaparecía en una energía blanca y se metió dentro de el, naruto sonrió, por fin tendría una amiga que estuviera con el, volvió caminando a la aldea ya que comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el prologo, ustedes me dirán que puse varias dudas pero nos e preocupen las dudas e por que lo tratan así se resolverán en el próximo capitulo, dejen sus reviews. xD al menos 3 reviews **


	2. Comienzo en la Academia

**Hola como están aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste**

**Hozuki Mangetsu: y que mal que no hay muchas historias de naruto y One piece.**

**Pocho102: Que bueno que te gusto seguramente será harem xD jejejeje **

**Sakura Haruno: que bueno que te gusto el fic y si lo seguiré xD..saludos...**

**Advertencia: En este fic la Aldea del Remolino no ha desapareció es una aldea normal, el País del cielo, la Aldea de la Estrella, el país de la Primavera, El País de la Montaña, en teoría todas las aldeas y los países de tanto la serie, como especiales y películas van a aparecer en este fic y por cierto los países serán el doble de grande por que si no se dan cuenta el mundo ninja es muy chico, las Aldeas serán como los de Perú Lima, los de México, la ciudad de México maso menos así de grandes **

**Chapter 1: ****Comienza la academia**

Nos encontramos en la mansión Namikaze donde en la sala se encuentra una mujer pelirroja que aparente unos 23 años, tenia unas muy bien moldeadas piernas unos pechos copa D, traía un vestido anbu color rojo y verde su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki ella era esposa del Hokage, Minato Namikaze, ella estaba feliz ya que sus hijos, Menma y Natsumi entrarían pronto a la academia ninja, ambos eran el orgullo de la pelirroja, Natsumi era una chica talentosa era aplicada, tenia una de las mejores notas y sabia algunos jutsus elementales avanzados para su edad, gracias a Jiraya y antes Tsunade, pero ella se fue de la aldea hace unos años, Menma aunque se había vuelto un poco arrogante y soberbio seguía siendo una muy buena persona y era extremadamente talentoso en las artes ninjas, el entrenamiento que le daba su padre y ella junto con Jiraya el era bastante avanzado para su edad, luego se le paso por la cabeza su "hijo" naruto, ella no le tenia mucho cariño que digamos, ya que todavía recordaba cuando le sellaron al Kyuubi en el.

**Flash Back**

Kushina estaba bastante cansada, hace solo unas horas había sido un devastador ataque de el Kyuubi que escapo de ella al dar a tres mellizos que si le preguntaban no fue bonito, gracias a minato que pudo detener al Kyuubi pero desgraciadamente tuvo que dar bastante de su poder a Shinigami para poder sellar al Kyuubi en naruto, ahora minato poseía el chakra de un Chunin, ella estaba en el mismo cuarto que sus tres hijos, Menma y Natsumi estaban llorando como cualquier bebe normal, pero naruto era el único de los tres que no lloraba lo cual la asustaba a Kushina, de pronto entro un vendado minato mirando con bastante tristeza a Kushina lo cual asusto.

Kushina según los doctores naruto presenta un coma cerebral que no despertara.-dijo Minato con unas lagrimas en sus ojos, Kushina estaba en shock en otras palabras su hijo estaba…estaba ….no se negaba a creerlo.

No no puede SER MI HIJO NO ESTA MUERTO.-dijo Kushina comenzando a llorar pero luego penso.-pero si naruto esta muerto por que aun siento el chakra de el Kyuubi no debería de haber muerto?.

Por ahora las maquinas mantienen vivo a naruto si no despierta en unos meses tendremos que desconectar las maquinas, Kushina-chan.-dijo minato con tristeza y Kushina comenzó a llorar y llorar.

Luego de ese día habían pasado 4 meses y la aldea ya estaba un poco mas recuperada de el ataque del Kyuubi, naruto seguían en coma pero algo muy sorprendente paso, el bebe comenzó a llorar, el medico vio esto y fue corriendo en donde se encontraba dormida Kushina y Minato, los bebes se encontraban en la Mansión Namikaze donde Jiraya los estaba cuidando.

SEÑOR NAMIKAZE, KUSHINA-SAMA NARUTO HA DESPERTADO ESTA LLORANDO.-grito el medico sobresaltando a los padres y en especial Kushina ni bien escucho eso mas rápido que la luz en menos de un segundo se encontraba en el cuarto donde estaba naruto, vio que el bebe lloraba y ella derramo lagrimas de alegría y cargo a el bebe naruto y lo comenzó a besar la casa, minato llego y vio a naruto llorar, eso lo sorprendió ya que no pensaba que naruto despertara, minato se acerco a naruto y se lo quito a Kushina y lo vio directamente analizándolo, le vio los ojos, abrió los ojos como plato cuando vio los ojos rojos de naruto, igual que el demonio de las nueve colas, Minato lo soltó y naruto estuvo a punto de caerse al piso pero Kushina lo agarro y miro a Minato con ira.-QUE TE PASA NUESTRO HIJO SE PUDO MORIR IDIOTA.-le grito a Minato pero ese solo la miro.-Kushina ese de hay no es nuestro hijo el Demonio de las nueve colas que ha controlado su cuerpo, al parecer el demonio ha perdido la memoria ya que no actúa como tal, mira sus ojos.-dijo minato señalando al bebe que Kushina vio bien al bebe y vio sus ojos rojos, Kushina se quedo completamente congelada y luego puso al "demonio" en la cama y se puso a llorar en el pecho de su esposo y vio con desprecio al niño que sus ojos comenzaron a volverse azules y pedía el abrazo de la mujer pelirroja, este la miro con desprecio y abrazo a los otros dos niños.

Pasaron los años y naruto fue ignorado en todos los sentidos, solo lo mantenían con vida ya que su esposo había hablado con el concejo y decidieron que como el "demonio" había perdido la memoria lo usarían como un arma y a cierta edad seria entrenado, especialmente para solo servir al hokage.

**Fin Flash Back **

Kushina recordaba eso pero ella sentía algo raro, un dolor en si pecho, como si le doliera ver a el "demonio" ser golpeado hasta casi la muerte, ella veía como el "demonio" sufría y le dolía un poco, eso fue hasta hace un par de años ya que hace 2 años el "demonio" dejo de pedirles que le prestaran atención a sus hermanos intentar socializar con ellos, el se veía mucho mas feliz de lo que ella nunca le había visto, el salía en la mañana sin ni siquiera saludar o desayunar y regresaba demasiado tarde ella lo veía cuando entraba a su cuarto y se echaba a dormir para volver a salir el día siguiente, ella ni siquiera lo veía, no es que le molestara pero le parecía raro, ella sacudió la cabeza esos pensamientos y vio a su hija Natsumi, que entraba por la puerta.

Hola Kaa-san como has estado?.-le pregunto Natsumi a Kushina que esta la miro.

Bueno he estado ocupada ya sabes con lo de las misiones rango S pero todo bien natsu-chan dentro de una semana comienzan los días en la academia.-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa a lo que su hija asintió, luego Kushina vio a naruto salir por la puerta y ella se preguntaba que hacia el "demonio" y por que ya no pedía atención de parte de ellos, decidió mejor ignorar eso.

**Con naruto…..**

((" hola naruto-kun ya vamos a entrenar y recuerda que también tienes que entrenar con Kyuubi-chan el control de poder de chakra ")).-dijo la voz melodiosa de Killari a naruto.

(SI Killari-chan por cierto donde esta Kyuubi-chan creí que estaría contigo).-dijo naruto a Killari.-((" no lo se naruto-kun debe estar durmiendo, voy a ver donde esta")).-dijo Killari y luego corto la comunicación telepática.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque de la muerte donde el entrenaba casi todos los días desde que había encontrado a Killari-chan el se había vuelto extremadamente fuerte y solo tenia 10 años, se supone que pronto debería entrar a la academia ninja pero realmente a el no le importaba entrenar en las artes Shinobi.

Naruto vio que había un Guardia con un traje verde, el era un soldado con traje de verde y blanco traía una escopeta el era un soldado del Imperio Absoluto, ellos estaban por todas las Aldeas del mundo ninja en nombre de el Imperio.

Naruto se escabullo entre los guardias que estaba ahí vigilando, y entro al bosque de la muerte y cuando se alejo lo suficiente cerro los ojos y de pronto una energía blanca y roja salieron de el, la energía blanca tomo una forma femenina era Killari y la otra energía roja que se formo en una hermosa mujer de pechos casi doble D tenia un vestido rojo y un pronunciado escote, tenia las piernas bien moldeadas, era pelirroja, de 1,70 cm.

Hola Killari-chan, Kyuubi-chan.-les saludo el rubio con una gran sonrisa a lo que ellas lo miraron con ternura.

Bueno naruto-kun vamos a comenzar tu entrenamiento.-dijo la chica de cabello rojo, naruto asintió y la mujer peliblanca puso sus manos en el piso y una especie de barrera comenzó a cubrir la zona hasta unos 300 metros cuadrados era invisible pero se notaba una pequeña distorsión en el aire.

Muy bien naruto-kun comenzaremos, tu ya dominas por completo los poderes de tus cinco frutas del diablo pero habrá varios poderes que iras descubriendo con el tiempo, tu entrenamiento en estos dos años ha sido un éxito, pero recuerda solo vas a matar cuando sea absolutamente necesario, vamos a probar tu dominio de las frutas del diablo con un combate de prueba.-dijo Killari mirando fijamente al rubio que asintió y se puso en guardia siendo imitado por las dos chicas.

Naruto comenzó a correr contra las chicas que estaban ahí paradas, naruto desapareció y reapareció detrás de Kyuubi y con su puño envuelto en una sustancia oscura golpeo a Kyuubi que desapareció y naruto desapareció y aparecieron con Kyuubi con una golpe de chakra y naruto con un puño de oscuridad, naruto desapareció esquivando un puño de Killari y comenzó a intercambiar, naruto estiro un puño cubierto de fuego contra Killari que lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo a naruto en su estomago aunque no muy fuerte, naruto se alejo y con su brazo un rayo de haci Kyuubi pero esta hizo unos sellos con la mano y salió una pared de tierra que bloqueo el rayo, naruto hizo aparecer fuego alrededor de su cuerpo y creo una esfera.-**Hono no aura** (aura de Fuego).-dijo naruto y la esfera se expandió rápidamente y exploto creando fuego por todas partes, cuando el ataque se disipo se vio a Killari un el brazo un poco quemado y Kyubi protegida por una armadura de chakra rojo.

Bien naruto has mejorado en el uso de las frutas, ya has aumentado muy bien tu control.-dijo muy feliz Kyubi a naruto que sonrió con felicidad.

Kyuubi-chan y cuando vamos a pelear parea que pueda usar tu chakra.-dijo naruto muy feliz a lo que Kyubi lo miro con ternura.

Ya te dije naruto que no pelearemos si no que yo te daré mi chakra y mi poder cuando estés listo y no pelearas conmigo si no contra varios enemigos.-dijo Kyubi a naruto este asintió feliz y luego la miro.-por que me miras naruto-kun.

Es que eres muy bonita Kyubi-chan ademas creo que deberíamos ponerte un nombre por que el Kyubi es tu titulo.-dijo naruto a lo que Kyubi se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa.-a ya se que tal Hitomi ya que tienes unos hermosos ojos.-dijo naruto a lo que Kyubi se sonrojo levemente.

Gracias naruto-kun me gusto bastante, creo que ya deberías regresar si no los idiotas se comenzaran a preocupar.-dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa y ella y Killari le dieron un beso en la mejilla a naruto y volvieron a su interior dejando a un rojo naruto.

Naruto comenzó a caminar saliendo del bosque de la muerte viendo a unos soldados del imperio llevándose a un borracho que estaba causando disturbios, el negó, los soldados del Imperio eran entrometidos en la seguridad pero cuando había guerra ellos no hacían nada mas bien mataban a cualquiera del bando, siguió caminando por la plaza hasta que llego a la Mansión Namikaze, el hacia lo mismo todos los días llegaba bastante tarde a la casa de su "familia", desde que encontró a Killari el no se sintió mas solo ya que sintió que por fin tenia a alguien para querer, el aprendió a defenderse de los aldeanos, un día hirió a algunos con su fuego, fue un tremendo escandalo, el dijo que los hirió con una antorcha y perfumador (recuerda que cuando poner un encendedor y un perfumador sale una ráfaga de fuego), todos protestaron y dijeron que debían asesinarlo pero no sucedió ya que el hokage dijo que el era un recurso para la aldea desde ese momento no se volvieron a meter con el, naruto entro a la mansión para ver a su "familia" comer en la mesa, todos comían pollo al horno con papas (me encanta) y Ramen, el entro a la cocina sin saludar a ninguno, sus "hermanos" lo vieron de reojo, su "padre" ni lo miro, pero su "madre" lo miraba fijamente, el abrió el refrigerador y saco una presa de pollo, lo calentó y empezó a caminar para salir de el comedor, ya iba a salir para su habitación pero algo paso.-oye naruto-chan quédate a comer debemos pasar tiempo en familia.-dijo Kushina, naruto abrió los ojos tan grandes como paltos, sus "hermanos" la miraron con extrañeza y el padre con confusión.-(de seguro quiere saber que hago todo el día, ella piensa que todavía soy un demonio).-penso rápidamente con resentimiento naruto y decidió seguirle el juego a su "madre", el asintió aparentando estar feliz y su madre sonrió.-(el demonio cayo, jajajaja no creí que fuera tan estúpido).-penso malignamente Kushina.

Naruto se sentó a lado de su "hermana" Natsumi quien lo miro con desprecio a lo que el ignoro olímpicamente, naruto comenzó a comer tranquilamente, nadie sabia como hablar con naruto ya que literalmente no lo conocían.-y que hiciste hoy?.-le pregunto Kushina a naruto, el la miro y sonrió ya que esperaba esa pregunta, levanto los hombros.-nada realmente solo salí a caminar.-dijo con simpleza a lo que todos lo miraron, especialmente Kushina y Minato que no se creían ese cuento del Demonio.-mañana comienza la academia tus hermanos para ser ninjas.-dijo Minato forzando una sonrisa.-que bien.-dijo naruto para seguir comiendo, sus "hermanos" esperaban que el renegara y pidiera que lo metieran en la academia pero desde hace dos años ellos dejaron de saber algo sobre el mas bien casi ni lo veían no recordaban cuando fue la ultima vez que hablaran juntos, Kushina y Minato se sentían frustrados pero Kushina sintió algo muy raro lo mismo que sentía cuando veía a naruto siendo golpeado por los aldeanos, sentía un dolor en su pecho que la hacia sentirse triste al verlo tan distante de ellos, ella se dijo: el es un demonio y solo voy a hacer esto para descubrir sus planes.-se decía mentalmente.

Kushina paso su comida.-que te parece naruto-chan si mañana también vas a la academia para que inicies tu entrenamiento como un ninja.-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa shockeando a Minato, menma y Natsumi, minato miro a Kushina con enojo pero esta lo miro diciendo "tengo un plan" y minato cerro los ojos y asintió.-( que planearon estos tarados Killari-chan).-pregunto naruto a una de sus inquilinas.-(**no lo se naruto-kun o se dieron cuenta de que cometieron un error y quieren enmendar los hechos o quieren descubrir que haces todos los días durante estos dos años, es mejor que le sigas el juego**).-le dijo Killari a lo que naruto asintió.

No lo se Kasan, no me deben inscribir primero en la academia antes de que vaya y por lo que se no lo han hecho no?.-dijo naruto en tono de molestia, Kushina cerro los ojos, luego miro a su esposo quien le fulminaba con la mirada diciendo "me darás muchas explicaciones".-no te preocupes naruto-chan ser hijo del hokage tiene sus ventajas verdad querido?.-dijo Kushina mirando a su esposo, este suspiro.-si naruto yo puedo hacer que ingreses en la academia no te preocupes.

Naruto asintió y "sonrió", Kushina sintió una especie de alegría al ver que naruto le estaba sonriendo y ya no estaba distante en ese momento, sacudió su cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos.

Naruto se paro y salió por la puerta, al igual que sus hermanos que salieron detrás de el, Kushina miro a su esposo.-Minato lo que hice fue para ganarnos la confianza del demonio ya que así nos contara que hace todos los días puede ser peligroso o que haya recordado algo.-minato la miro con ira y asintió.-me voy no me esperes despierta que tengo mucho trabajo.-dijo minato saliendo de la cocina.-si claro como si me creyera eso, estos dos años has llegado siempre tarde, si siempre tienes mucho "trabajo".-dijo Kushina con molestia a lo que el rubio mayor la miro.-lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia yo soy tu esposo y mas importante el hokage de la aldea, no lo olvides.-dijo Minato y salió por la puerta dejando a una molesta Kushina en la sala.

**Con Natsumi y Menma…..**

En este momento Natsumi y menma estaban buscando a naruto que hace unos momentos había salido de la Mansión Namikaze.

ane-san con buscamos a el baka de naruto?.-le pregunto menma a su hermana que lo miro serio.

Nii-san no te parece raro que de un momento a otro Kasan y otou-san intentan tratar bien a naruto-baka, ademas no te da curiosidad que hace el baka todos los días durante estos 2 años, jaja seguramente intenta suicidarse por ahí como el baka que e.-dijo riendo Natsumi a lo que Menma también se rio.

Ambos hermanos fueron en busca de naruto, fueron caminando por toda la plaza de la hoja hasta que vieron a naruto que estaba sentado en una mesa de un puesto de Ramen, estaba solo pero parecía que esperaba a alguien.-seguramente esta esperando conseguir un amigo ahí.-dijo Natsumi mirando fijamente a naruto que luego de unos segundos apareció una chica de la edad de 11 años masomenos era muy bonita, pelo castaño, ojos negros, traía un mandil blanco, media 1,59 cm, traía consigo un gran plato de ramen.

Aquí tienes tu ramen naruto-kun.-dijo la alegre chica de cabello castaño a lo que naruto asintió y sonrió de una manera encantadora.

Muchas gracias Ayame-chan siempre tan gentil.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa y causo un muy leve sonrojo en las mejillas de pero algo visible para la vista del rubio quien sonrió.

Como has estado naruto-kun, como te va con tus "padres" y tus "hermanos".-le pregunto Ayame, desde que naruto había estado buscando restaurantes ya que desde pequeño sus "padres" varias veces se olvidaban de darle su comida y entre las palizas que le daban los aldeanos el buscando un lugar donde no le den comida podrida, en los restaurantes, por suerte encontró un pequeño puesto de Ramen donde conoció a una niña un año mayor que el, su padre y ella no lo trataban como un demonio así que el se hizo amigo rápidamente de la niña y con el tiempo le fue contando la situación con sus "padres" ella y su padre se enojaron pero desgraciadamente no podían hacer nada.

Naruto estuvo conversando bastante rato con el con Ayame contándole de que había sido esos días obviando su entrenamiento con sus inquilinas, mientras que sus queridísimos "hermanos" miraban con aburrimiento a Ayame y naruto conversar tan plácidamente, que luego se fueron al rato, ya era de noche y era bastante tarde y naruto se despidió amablemente de Ayame y se dirigió a la Mansión de su "familia", donde cuando entro no vio a nadie haci que solo se dirigió a su cuarto, para poder descansar luego de un largo día.-(**naruto-kun eres fuerte y no mereces el trato que te han dado estas personas pronto te iras de este basurero y serás feliz)**.-pensó Killari en su mente mientras veía a naruto dormía**  
**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Naruto se despertó ya que unos rayos del sol le daban en su cara, cuando se preparaba para poder irse a entrenar recordó lo del día anterior y que tenia que ir a la academia.-(**Recuerda naruto-kun si no quieres hacer que manden Anbus para que te investiguen, así que no mas tienes que seguirles el juego, no te preocupes pronto llegara el momento donde la persona que te dije vendrá a llevarte a entrenar**).-le dijo Killari en su cabeza donde el de mala gana tuvo que asentir realmente no quería ir a la academia ninja pero no tenia opción.

Luego de bajar y recibir las miradas desafiantes y de superioridad de sus "hermanos", y recibir las de enojo y rencor de su padre y una confusa de Kushina que lo desconcertó a el y de tomar su desayuno, se dirigió con sus "hermanos" a la academia ninja.

Cuando llego hay entro a un salón que era el 206, estaba lleno de otros niños, hay estaba varios hijos de los Clanes mas importantes de Konoha.

Naruto se sentó al lado de un chico que tenia marcas de perro en la cara y traía un cachorro en su cabeza.

Oye como te llamas.-le pregunto el chico de marcas en la cara cosa que el no respondió.-yo me llamo Kiba

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.-respondió el rubio con simpleza.

Tu eres el hijo del Hokage vaya no sabia que tuviera 3 hijos, siempre supe que tenia solo 2.-dijo Kiba acariciando a su cachorro.-este es Akamaru.-dijo mostrando su cachorro a naruto, este sonrió y acaricio al cachorro.

Luego sus "hermanos" se sentaron lejos de el, lo que lo alivio bastante, una niña de cabello rubio se sentó al lado derecho de el.-Ola me llamo naruto.-dijo el rubio a la linda rubio quien lo miro y esa sonrisa que le daba el rubio la hizo ponerse algo nerviosa pero sin sonrojarse.-mi nombre es Ino.-dijo con simpleza la rubia, fueron llegando mas estudiantes y al final llego un tipo de una cicatriz en el ojo.

Buenas niños mi nombre es Iruka y yo seré su sensei estos dos años que van a permanecer en la academia Ninja para que puedan ser unos grandes ninjas, al igual que el Gran Hokage, el héroe de la aldea.-dijo Iruka con una gran sonrisa.

(si claro, ese tarada solo es un imbécil, jajajaja como espero cuando le enseñe todo mi poder pero eso tendrá que esperar).-penso naruto con malicia, mientras el instructor seguía diciendo como iban a ser su educación Ninja, naruto vio por la ventana y vio algunos Soldados del Imperio patrullando los alrededores de la academia y de la aldea.

Naruto realmente estaba aburrido pero no tenia opción ya que si no lo mandarían a vigilar.-**(Tranquilo naruto-kun pronto saldrás de aquí cuando el viejo venga pero no te desesperes ademas vas a tener que estudiar un poco de las artes ninjas para que puedas defenderte)**.-le dijo Hitomi a naruto quien asintió.-(espero que el viejo llegue pronto, quiero aprender mas sobre mis poderes).-penso naruto con una gran sonrisa, las explicaciones comenzaron de el chakra y todo eso, naruto se puso a dormir del aburrimiento resignado a lo que serán los próximos dos años de su vida.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, prometo que el próximo capitulo será mucho mas largo pero mi veja me obliga a apagar la compu T.T.**

**Si tienen ideas dejen sus reviews. por lo menos uno reviews para motivarme :D **

**Me despido chao chao **


	3. Prueba Genin

**Bueno como están todos aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, pido disculpas por la demora es que he estado ocupado con las tareas y hoy con las justas me dio para acabar el capitulo, ademas estoy molesto con un profe que se ha equivocado de nota en el promedio y estoy bajo, espero que les guste el cpiatulo…**

**Respuestas:**

**Guest: gracias por la recomendación pero no, no le daré la Akuma no Mi de Hancock ya que le daría mucho y con esos poderes ya es suficientes, pondré de otra manera.**

**Karlosgoyo: no lo voy a poner muy popular, ya que Sasuke y Menma estarán ahí y me gusta que el final sorprenda a todos derrotando a sus hermanos xD **

**Enriqueminato: en realidad no se si hacer si ella se va al harem o solo se reconcilian llevando una relación madre e Hijo.**

**Bueno estos son los que responderé hoy así que les dejo aquí le cap.**

Habían pasado dos aburridos años donde naruto había estado mas aburrido fingiendo no saber nada y ser un tonto y tener que responder con bastante inteligencia que le hacia su "madre" preguntándole y fingir que se preocupaba por el, pero no todo había sido un desperdicio había aprendido como hacia la energía que usaban los ninjas y con eso se podía defender mejor de ellos. También había conocido a varias personas como su amigo Shino que era muy agradable era calculador y difícilmente logra sacar sus emociones al aire, conoció a Imari Uchiha que era la hermana de Sasuke Uchiha, ella era una chica muy bonita y tenia un pelo negro y ojos negros y un cuerpo desarrollado para su edad, pechos copa C, conoció a Hinata Hyuga que era una chica muy bella con cabello azulado oscuro y ojos perla y a otros chicos, mientras también hubo a los arrogantes del salón que eran sus "queridísimos" hermanos eran unos de las mas arrogantes, seguidos por Sasuke Uchiha que por ser parte de uno de las fuertes clanes era un chico mimado y estúpido.

En este momento nos encontramos en la prueba donde naruto y sus compañeros se iban a graduar de la academia y se iban a convertir en Genin.

Naruto se encontraba ahí sentado mientras todos sus compañeros salían hacia el frente y comenzaban a hacer clones y naruto no le interesaba eso en lo mas mínimo.

Muy bien ahora naruto Uzumaki venga por favor.-dijo Iruka a naruto que con pesadez se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta donde estaba en profe.

Muy bien Uzumaki crea 3 clones para que puedas pasar el examen.-dijo Iruka a lo que naruto asintió, formo un símbolo con sus manos y aparecieron y apareció humo que el había hecho y aparecieron 3 clones al lado de el, realmente no era la técnica de los ninjas que su sensei le había "enseñado" si no que el apropósito puso una cortina de humo para que no notaran que con sus poderes de magma formo rápidamente unos clones.-muy bien naruto has pasado el examen.-dijo Iruka con una sonrisa a medias y le entrego de una forma brusca una banda de los ninjas de la hoja, naruto la cogió y salió de la sala de pruebas.

Valla pero parece que el Baka paso me pregunto cuando tuviste que pagar al sensei para que no te desapruebe.-dijo una voz detrás de el, el volteo y vio a una chica de cabello pelirrojo con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad, una estatura de 1,59 cm, a su lado un chico de cabello rojo al igual que su hermana con una altura un poco mas baja de que el rubio 1,64 cm

Ne me jodan.-dijo con simpleza y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de sus "hermanos" los cuales se indignaron y se molestaron y fueron contra el rubio con un par de puños cada uno y naruto esquivo a el puño de Natsumi y agarro con su mano el puño de menma y le dio una poderosa patada a en el estomago mandándole unos metros atrás mientras a Natsumi la agarro de las muñecas y la lanzo contra el pis.

Les dije que no molestaran, espero que no estemos en el mismo equipo si no me muero.-dijo naruto y se alejo dejando a unos adoloridos hermanos que estaban echando homo de sus orejas por la humillación que les había dado su "hermano".

Mientras que naruto salió de el corredor vio a sus amigos, Kiba y Shikamaru estaban junto a Inari que se sonrojo levemente cuando vio a naruto.

Hola chicos.-saludo el rubio con una alegre actitud a lo que sus amigos sonrieron.-oigan chicos mañana es la asignación de equipos por que por ahora no nos vamos a comer un poco de Ramen para relajarnos.

Claro a y naruto-kun felicidades por pasar el examen.-dijo Imari abrazando a naruto que este le devolvió el gesto a lo que Imari sonrió y se sonrojo.

(Oye naruto-kun por no la dejas de abrazar y nos vamos a comer de una vez).-dijo una voz macabra de cierta pelirroja en el interior de naruto que le causo un gran escalofrió en su espalda.

Bueno vamos Imari-chan.-dijo naruto con algo de nerviosismo y junto con Kiba y Shikamaru e Imari fueron a comer Ramen, realmente fue una tarde divertida, lo único que lo inquietaba bastante era la ubicación de los equipos que iban a ser y de con quien lo pondría su "padre" y su "madre" ellos se habían estado peleando bastante seguido, no era como si realmente le interesara pero le parecía extraño ya que desde que tenia memoria ellos eran unidos para atormentar a el "demonio", penso que el hokage seguramente iba a poner un espía para vigilar sus movimientos, para este entonces el ya controlaba a la perfección sus poderes y eso lo hacia sentir orgulloso.

La tarde paso, jugo y comió junto con sus amigos fue muy buena según el.

(Oye Killari-chan cuando llegara el viejo?).-dijo naruto a Killari que en el paisaje mental de naruto esta estaba leyendo un libro.

(seguramente dentro de unos meses no te desesperes tanto Naru-kun).-dijo Killari haciendo que naruto asintiera y se tranquilizara, naruto decidió que era hora de irse a su casa con su "familia", el estaba caminando recibiendo las miradas de odio de todos los aldeanos que el ignoraba olímpicamente, naruto entro a la Mansión Namikaze, donde se encontraban Kushina que estaba leyendo un libro echada en el sofá, al ver a el "demonio" frunció el ceño pero comenzó a respirar para poder calmarse al ver a el "demonio" que tanto odiaba, al parecer ella misma se había tratado de converse inútilmente que odiaba al demonio y para converse mas lo trataba peor de que lo trato en la infancia del niño.

Pasa de una buena vez naruto.-dijo Kushina de mala manera, naruto solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza y comenzó a subir las escaleras, y llego a donde estaba su maltratada cama y se hecho y comenzó a dormir, para poder entrar a su paisaje mental.

**Paisaje mental….**

Naruto se encontraba en todo un paisaje verde todo el pasto era verde y extenso, el estaba bastante molesto, camino hasta entrar a una casa de color rojo y negro de dos pisos, la sala era bastante bien decorada, hay se encontraba Killari con una vestido que abrazaba su figura a la perfección, su cabello estaba recogido y se veía verdaderamente hermosa.-Hola Naru-kun.-dijo Killari parándose del sillón y fue a abrazar a naruto pegando sus generosos pechos a el pecho de naruto que le comenzó a salir sangre por la nariz y se puso rojo, Killari al ver esto sonrió maliciosamente y se acerco a la cara de un rojo naruto.-que pasa Naru-kun, te emocionaste.-dijo Killari con una voz sensual y acercándose a la cara de naruto que estaba rojo y este inconscientemente puso sus manos en la cintura de Killari y esta se sonrojo y miro a naruto a sus ojos, esos ojos de azul profundo lleno de misterio, sus caras se fueron acercándose poco a poco y…..

EJEM….-escucharon en la puerta, ambos voltearon y vieron a una mujer pelirroja con una gran busto de nombre Hitomi veía con enojo y algo de..celos..la escena que protagonizaban la peliblanca y ambos les dieron un escalofrió en la columna y se separaron mas rápido que la luz en menos de 1 segundo, Hitomi se tranquilizo y se sentó al lado de naruto en el sillón recostándose en el siendo imitada por Killari y naruto se encontraba sonrojado por la cercanía de tan hermosas mujeres.

No se cuanto mas voy a poder aguantar a esa mujer, tengo ganas de matarla.-dijo naruto con ira en su voz y Killari solo se le pego mas, y naruto se sonrojo aun mas y se pego a Killari y Hitomi al ver esto se molesto y le dio un lapo a naruto tan fuerte que este se callo al piso y una enorme gota en la nuca de Killari que levanto a naruto del piso y miro a Hitomi que se sonrojo.

Por que estas tan celosa Hitomi-san.-dijo Killari con una sonrisa picara que hizo ponerse a naruto mas sonrojado y provoco que Hitomi se pusiera mucho mas roja que cierta Hyuga.

NO ESTOY CELOSA.-grito Hitomi con la cara roja y naruto tuvo una gota en la nuca de que ambas se portaban como una amiga que molesta a la otra, naruto siguió conversando con las chicas y jugara un poco algunos juegos de mesa como **Life**, luego der unas horas de jugar naruto se fue a dormir completamente.

**Al día siguiente…**

Naruto se levanto con algo de pesadez, hoy era el día donde iban a escogerle los equipos, y el no quería tener cargas para que lo estorbaran y rogaba para que no le tocara con alguno de sus odiosos "hermanos", naruto se cambio, no esperaba que su "madre" le diera comida haci que salió no mas de la casa, su "medre" hace unos meses lo trataba como una madre normal pero parece que el intento de odiarlo y no encariñarse con el la hizo enloquecer y ahora lo trataba como una basura peor que antes.

Naruto siguió caminando hasta entrar a su puesto de Ramen favorito donde estaba Ayame una chica castaña en el puesto.-Ola naruto-kun, quieres lo de siempre?.-le pregunto la chica amablemente.

Si Ayame-chan, lo de siempre y rápido por favor que necesito ir a la academia rápido.-dijo naruto a lo que Ayame asintió y entro a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el Ramen y a los tres minutos salió con un humeante plato gigante de Ramen, naruto comió con gran gusto mientras conversaba con Ayame, cuando naruto termino con algo de pesadez y flojera salió hacia la academia, llego caminando sin correr, el ya estaba harto de tener que estar ocultando su potencial, cuando caminaba veía varios soldados marchando del Imperio, ellos habían asegurado aun mas las defensas y los soldados en el mundo ninja en estos años, naruto camino hasta que llego a la academia ninja, entro caminando perezosamente.-(que problemático, diablos ya me estoy pareciendo a Shikamaru), naruto entro a el salón, donde saludo a Imari que lo abrazo y causo una molestia en sus dos inquilinas, saludo a sus amigo Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino y se sentó al lado de Hinata, una bella chica con ojos perla que se sonrojo al ver que el estaba su costado y a naruto le pareció bastante tierna, entro por la puerta Iruka con una lista a lo que naruto supo que era la lista de equipos.-(Killari-chan, Hitomi-chan creen que ya pueda sacar realmente mi potencial que ye realmente estoy harto de estar escondiendo mi poder).-dijo naruto a sus inquilinas, ambas estuvieron calladas por unos segundos pero sus piraron.-( esta bien Naru-kun pero no todos tus poderes, solo una pequeña parte, mira te voy a poner cuatro sellos de poder, cada uno te va a sellar una porción de tu poder el cuarto sello te sellara el 40 % de tu poder, el Tercer sello otros 20 % de tu poder, el segundo sello otros 10 % de tu poder y el Primer sello unos 15 % de tu poder).-dijo Hitomi a lo que naruto comenzó a pensar y hacer cálculos pero le dolió la cabeza, ambas chicas en la mente de naruto tuvieron una gota en la nuca.-(con lo que solo te dejaría 15 % de tu poder para usarlo haci los jonin no tendrán nada que sospechar).-dijo Killari a naruto asintió, ambas chicas hicieron los respectivos sellos y naruto de un momento a otro se sintió mas débil de lo normal pero era un efecto de la disminución de poder, Iruka comenzó a nombrar a los equipos que iban a ser.-Equipo 8 se conformado por: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi.-dijo Iruka a lo que los nombrados salieron del salón en espera de su sensei.-el Equipo 7 estará conformado por: Menma Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.-dijo Iruka.-su sensei será Kakashi Hatake.-los nombrados se pararon y salieron del salón a la espera de su sensei.- el equipo 12 estará conformado por: Natsumi Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki y Imari Uchiha, su sensei será Anko Mitarashi.-dijo Iruka con algo de nerviosismo, Imari estaba feliz de que le haya tocado con naruto, Natsumi estaba cabreada, ella no quería estar con el baka de su hermano, Naruto le preguntaba a Kami que habia hecho el para merecer ese destino tan cruel y tener que aguantar a la odiosa de su hermana (los demás equipos son como en la serie/manga).

De pronto cuando todos se habían ido excepto el equipo 7 que seguía esperando a su sensei, entro por la ventana un explosión de humo y revelo a un hermosa mujer de cabello purpura oscuro, tenia un muy buen deseable y envidiable cuerpo con sus curvas muy bien definidas, traía un traje que no le dejaba nada a la imaginación, una chaqueta y unas mallas con una minifalda que dejaba ver sus muy buen modeladas piernas.-Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi y seré su sexi sensei, mocosos los veo en la Azotea en 6 minutos o si no mueren.-dijo la mujer de cabello purpura y le guiño el ojo a el rubio que se sonrojo levemente, causando algo de disgusto sus inquilinas pero lo disimularon.

Los tres chicos, Imari que iba abrazada de naruto como "amigos" y Natsumi que era indiferente a todo esto caminaba con una clara molestia, todos caminaron hasta que llegaron a la azotea de la academia y ahí encontraron a su sensei sentada.-Bueno mocosos ahora nos vamos a presentar para que nos conozcamos todos sin excepción.-dijo la sensei peli purpura, todo se sentaron y comenzaron a presentarse.

Mi nombre es Natsumi Uzumaki, tengo 13 años, me gusta la barbacoa, mis hobbies son entrenar con mi Kasan y crear nuevos ninjutsus, odio a cierto baka que tengo como hermano.-al decir esto naruto no le presto importancia, Imari se molesto con la pelirroja por decir eso y la sensei frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, era turno de Imari.-Me llamo Imari Uchiha tengo 13 años, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos y con naruto-kun, mis hobbies son cocinar para mis amigos, odio a las personas que hablan mal de los demás en especial de sus propios hermanos.-termino de decir Imari y Natsumi que comprendió la indirecta de la peli negra frunció el ceño y era turno del rubio.- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta entrenar con Killari-chan, adoro pasar tiempo con mis amigos, mis hobbies es entrenar para ser mas fuerte cada vez, odio los tres minutos que hay que esperar a para comer el Ramen.-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a Imari ya que ella creía que el diría que odiaba a su "familia" pero realmente no dijo nada sobre ellos.

Bueno mocosos mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi y seré su sensei, me gusta mi trabajo de Tortura e interrogación, odio a lo que usan a los demás a su antojo, bueno vallamos al campo Nº 3 para que comenzemos la prueba si realmente merecen ser genin.-dicho esto Anko desapareció en una nube de humo, y todos los chicos fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta el campo de entrenamiento Nº 3, cuando llegaron vieron a sus sensei con una sonrisa siniestra que asustaría hasta el mas valiente.-Muy bien mis lindos Genin su prueba será hacerme un rasguño.-dijo Anko y salto hacia el frente de los genin y Natsumi e Imari se saltaron para esconderse mientras naruto se quedo mirándola.-No te vas a esconder como las otras y harás esto menos aburridos.-dijo Anko con pesadez y naruto tuvo una gota en la nuca por la actitud de sus sensei.-claro Anko-sensei.-dijo naruto con una mirada retadora a su sensei y fue corriendo contra ella corriendo como si fuera a hacer un ataque frontal y Anko se puso en posición de ataque y naruto comenzó a dar varias patadas a una velocidad considerable y Anko las esquivaba todas.-(Killari-chan crees que puedo hacer ataque elementales).-dijo naruto a su inquilina mientras peleaba contra Anko.-(si puedes pero no muy fuertes ademas recuerda los sellos así que estas limitado y calculo que tienes el poder de un Jonin).-le dijo Killari a lo que naruto sonrió, cubrió un puño de Anko que veía hacia a el y la comenzó a atacar mas rápido.-**Hono no Ken **(puño de fuego).-dijo naruto y su puño se envolvió de fuego y fue contra Anko que esquivo con las justas el ataque de naruto, desde su escondite Natsumi e Imari estaban bastante sorprendida por las habilidades de naruto.-(como es posible que el inútil de mi hermano tenga la habilidad para pelear frente a frente con un Jonin, el es tonto y un demonio yo debo tener ese poder para ser la mejor de todas).-pensaba cierta pelirroja con envidia de su hermano, mientras Imari miraba con añoranza a naruto.-(Naru-kun se ve tan imponente con ese poder, el es tan sexy).-pensaba Imari sonrojándose.

Anko por otro lado estaba bastante impresionada, ella jamás había visto un ataque así, naruto comenzó a atacarla mas rápido que antes y Anko ya comenzaba a tener dificultad para bloquear los golpes de naruto.-IMARI-CHAN, NATSUMI VENGAN A AYUDAR.-dijo naruto a lo que ambas chicas se pusieron al lado de el y los tres comenzaron a atacar a Anko.- KATON : GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU .-dijo Natsumi y una gran bola de fuego salió de su boca y fue contra Anko, ella hizo jutsus.-**Katon:Tennan no Jutsu**.-dijo Anko y salió de su boca una inmensa llama que se comió a la bola de fuego de Natsumi, naruto comenzó a concentrar fuego en su mano.- **Kasai bakuhatsu (explosión de fuego)**.-dijo naruto y puso sus manos a su lado y se formo una esfera de fuego que cubrió a los tres alumnos y la llamarada de fuego paso por ellos sin hacerles ningún daño, luego se comenzó a expandir y exploto causando una gran oleada de fuego, Anko se cubrió con una árbol.-esto es divertido pero hay que acabar, Imari-chan agárrame de la mano igual tu Natsumi-san solo un momento.-dijo naruto estirando sus manos y Imari se sonrojo un poco y agarro la mano de naruto, Natsumi frunció el ceño pero igual hiso caso a su "hermano", ambas chicas agarraron las manos de naruto, Anko estaba sorprendida por el "Jutsu" que había hecho naruto pues nunca lo había visto, mas bien tenia miedo que sus alumnos no pudieran esquivar el ataque y ella se metería en problemas, realmente no se los decía naruto ya había podido hacerle un pequeño rasguño pero quería ver que iban a hacer .-**GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL ELECTRIC**.-dijo naruto y retrocediendo sus manos retrocedían y se estiraban como goma, ambas chicas se sorprendieron, Anko igual se sorprendió pero se puso en guardia, naruto.-SUELTENME.-grito naruto ambas chicas lo soltaron y el avanzo y salió volando contra Anko, y los puños que tenia están envueltos de electricidad, y el golpeo a Anko que se cubrió pero esos golpes le dolieron bastante y le quemaron un poco sus brazos.-valla eres muy fuerte rubio, parece que nos divertiremos bastante, aprobaron con honores, mañana empezaremos nuestras misiones como un equipo Genin.-dijo Anko aunque le dolía bastante los brazos, tenia que disimularlo, desapareció en una nube de humo tras decir eso, los tres genin estaba felices por haber pasado el examen, bueno cierta pelirroja estaba feliz pero envidiosa y confundida de que su "hermano" tuviera mas poder que ella y era muy diferente ya que no era parecido a ningún ataque de Fuego o ataque de rayo que ella haya visto y ademas de cómo se estiro parecía de goma, Imari tenia las mismas preguntas que Natsumi tenia.-Oye Naru-kun como es que te podías estirar haci tu piel parecía de goma.-dijo Imari haciendo que naruto se tensara ya que no tenia preparada una respuesta hacia que penso en algo pronto.-es que bueno es una habilidad nueva que me regalo una amiga, hace años cuando caminaba por el bosque, pero desgraciadamente murió al darme mis habilidades.-dijo naruto fingiendo una eje de tristeza haciendo que Imari se callase comprendiendo que era un tema difícil para el.-(HEYYY).-escucho naruto en su cabeza proveniente de una peliblanca que reclamaba dentro de el.-(tranquila Killari-chan solo o dije para que no dijeran mas preguntas).-dijo naruto calmando a la peliblanca que asintió y se fue a dormir a su habitación.-(donde estará Hitomi-chan).-dijo mentalmente el rubio.

Imari-chan quieres ir a comer una barbacoa y un ramen para celebrar nuestro ingreso de genin.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa encantadora haciendo sonrojar a Imari, naruto sonrió ante la reacción de la chica, miro a su "hermana" que estaba bastante callada.-quieres venir tu Natsumi?.-dijo con seriedad a Natsumi que lo miro.-ni que quisiera estar con una baka como tu.-dijo Natsumi para comenzar a saltar para ir a la Mansión Namikaze, naruto suspiro con decadencia, realmente sus "hermanos" eran imposibles, si el podía llamarlos hermanos pues no los reconocía como tal, naruto salió con Imari al costado, estuvieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji.

Ola naruto que tal les fue, pasaron el examen?.-dijo Ino tan alegre como siempre.

Si no fue muy difícil que digamos.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa con algo de malicia, Imari y naruto estuvieron conversando con sus amigos y todos se fueron a comer Ramen para celebrar que todos habían pasado los exámenes.

**En las fronteras del País del fuego….**

En el espeso bosque y en la oscuridad de la noche una figura apareció.

Valla por fin llegue espero que valga la pena.-dijo la figura y comenzó a correr y saltar con una velocidad sobrehumana.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy se que estovo un poco corto pero he estado algo corto de tiempo y realmente pido disculpas por la demora, dejen sus reviews al menos hasta los 28 reviews xD y dejen sus comentarios **

**Chao chao **


	4. Nota de autor

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Hola como están mis queridos lectores, me disculpo si esperaban un capitulo nuevo pero es que, haci es el caso, estoy en exámenes y no san nada fáciles y por esa razón no he podido escribir por estar encerrado en mi cuarto estudiando, creo que si es posible podre colgar un nuevo capitulo de "Camino al Máximo Poder" pero no creo, les comento por mi fic abandonado de "La Leyenda del Dios Shinobi" que lo he cancelado, por 2 razones:

1.- que no se me ocurre mucho para la historia

2.-que la e leído yo ismo y tiene demasiadas aberturas y varias incoherencias así que he decidido cancelarlo y reescribir los capítulos redactando mejor y todo eso pero no aseguro cuando.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo o cuando acaben mis exámenes chao chao

Se despide Mat321


	5. Consiguiendo una misión

**Hola como están, espero que bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic.**

**Respuestas:**

**DarknecroX: **Realmente se me ocurren viendo series de animes, cuando salgo con mis amigos y en clase de mate…por que es un misterio de la vida.

**Dark-feel: **Que bueno que te gusto el fic.

**Hozuki Mangetsu: **Bueno respondiendo a tus preguntas:

Tiene que ocultar su potencial ya que si no le harían muchas preguntas.

Eso se tratara en este capitulo

No has oído que cuando una persona quiere negar que siente algo lo tarta con indiferencia, bueno ya lo trataban mal sí que ahora lo tratan peor que antes, pero marcare mas eso.

Va a ocurrir algo que les va a arreglar la relación créeme.

Perdón pero o voy a reescribir el fic ya que me da bastante flojera y me tardaría mucho ya que también tengo otras cosas que hacer :P.

Lo voy a leer tal vez me da ideas gracias .

**Naruto-Namikaze17**: tendrás que seguir leyendo :P.

**Nezasher42: **Puede ser.

**Digreg: **Minato si es bashing pero Kushina no.

**Nube: **Jajao te preocupes no voy a corta ninguna historia mas bien al final del Cap. voy a decir algo xD.

**Angel de la Luz 95: **me alegra que te haya gustado, ya acabe los exam si me fue bien xD, bueno obvio que ambas serán parte del harem..saludos.

**Dark side of everyone: **Gracias, si me sirvió la suerte xD.

**Chapter 3: ****Consiguiendo una misión**

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que naruto había dado la prueba de genin, esos días habían estado haciendo misiones rango D, que consistían en hacer trabajos domésticos mas que nada, Natsumi se quejaba casi a diario que no tenia por que hacer el trabajo de gente floja, naruto también había tenido dificultades en adaptarse a los sellos que le habían puesto sus inquilinas que solo le dejaban con el 10 % de su poder y lo hacían sentirse débil, pero bueno había que guardar apariencias ya que si vendrían las preguntas y realmente no quería responder ninguna de ellas.

En este omento dejamos de un lado a naruto y nos centramos en la Mansión Namikaze, mas específicamente en cierta pelirroja que estaba echada en el sofá ya que en ese momento no había ninguna misión rango S o A, por lo que ella no era requerida, ella estaba pensando en lo que habían pasado esos últimos meses, desde que el "demonio" había entrado a la academia las cosas se habían vuelto mas complicadas para ella ya que, primero discutía con su "esposo" casi todos los malditos días, la razón simplemente que el ya no estaba casi en casa, se pasaba todo el puto día en su oficina "trabajando" pero ella no le creía esa miserable escusa, otra es que hace unos días había tenia un problema con los soldados del Imperio, unos pendejos soldados, mas especificando un escuadrón de 6 hombres habían tratado de seducirla e intentar que participara ella en una especie de orgia, ella no podía matar a ningún soldado del Imperio pues le ganaría problemas a la hoja y una posible invasión masiva del imperio, solo los noqueo a todos y los dejo amarrados, a veces ella se preguntaba que demonios hacían ellos ahí, el mundo ninja era una especie de esclavo del Imperio, metían soldados para "guardar la paz" pero cuando surge una guerra todos desaparecen misteriosamente.

Otra razón era n sus hijos, menma y Natsumi, ella no quería que su niña se acercara al "demonio" pero no pudo hacer nada cuando se entero que su "adorado esposo" junto a su hija con el maldito "demonio", menma estaba progresando sus habilidades ninja, era uno de los mejores de la generación y eso la llenaba de orgullo, su hija también era de la mejor de la generación, por otro lado estaba el "demonio", ella en los primeros meses que entro a la academia se había encariñado un poco con el chico, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz cuando el chico sonreía al tener amigos, pero ella sabia que el era solo un "demonio" y no podía sentir sentimientos por la cosa que mato a su pequeño hijo, así que ahora tratando de negar lo que sentía lo trataba mucho peor que antes.

Toc..toc.-se escucho en la puerta de la mansión interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ella se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, ahí estaban sus mejores amigas, una de ellas era Mikoto Uchiha, era una mujer de 1,68 cm, tenia los ojos negros y tenia una esbelta figura, se resaltaba sus provocativas curvas y traía un vestido que le llagaba a las rodillas y era algo entallado, se veían sus piernas bellamente modeladas, la otra era su buena amiga Tsume Inuzuka, era una morena que tenia algunas facciones caninas, tenia un bello cuerpo pero lo "resaltaba" mas que Mikoto, traía una blusa ajustada que resaltaba su "pechonalidad", también se veía su ombligo y traía un pantalón anbu ajustado.

Hola Kushina.-dijeron ambas con una sonrisa y Kushina solo empleo una triste sonria y las dejo pasar.

Que pasa Kushina por que esa cara?.-le pregunto Tsume con una sonrisa.

Bueno es que estos meses han sucedido algunas cosas.-dijo Kushina bajando la cabeza.

Vamos no estas triste hemos venido de una misión de 3 meses y nos recibes triste, anda dinos que pasa para poder ayudarte.-dijo Mikoto sentándose al lado de su amiga y le puso su mano en su hombro como un signo de confianza.

Bueno es que…-y Kushina comenzó a contar todo lo que le había estado pasando en esos meses.

Cuando ella acabo de contar sus problemas a sus amigas, Mikoto y Tsume la miraron de manera seria.-Escucha Kushina te voy a decir, que con respecto a tu marido es obvio que te esta sacando los cuernos, si no un día que se quede a "trabajar" tarde anda a su oficina a ver si dice la verdad, con lo otro nosotras no estamos de acuerdo en eso y tu lo sabes, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que ese niño al que tu llamas "demonio", ese es tu hijo, tu lo desprecias como si no fuera humano, algún día te arrepentirás de todo lo que le has hecho sufrir al pobre niño.-dijo Mikoto bastante seria y Kushina le miro de la misma manera.

Esa cosa no es mi hijo solo el maldito demonio.-dijo Kushina tratando de sonar despreciable pero el tono no convenció a Mikoto quien sonrió por debajo.

Bueno Chicas dejemos ese tema tan deprimente, por que no nos vamos a un Spa para relajarnos.-dijo Tsume con una sonrisa y ambas chicas sonrieron y asintieron y salieron por la puerta, pero Kushina seguía con un debate mental referente hacia el "demonio".

**En alguna parte de la Aldea de la Hoja….**

Muy bien zorro aquí estoy en vista al objetivo.-dijo una voz entre las sombras del muro.

Aquí dama tortura, muy bien gakis el objetivo esta a la vista.-dijo otra voz.

Aquí la espada sangrienta..cuando cuente tres..un..dos..tres..AHORA.-grito una niña pelirroja que salto sobre un gato negro y naruto también lo hizo, Imari salto hacia el gato, el gato mostro sus uñas y le araño a Natsumi quien cayo al piso, naruto logro agarrarle la cola e Imari la cabeza, ambos sujetaron al gato demonio quien se comenzaba a resistir.

Muy bien equipo tenemos a nuestro objetivo es hora que vayamos a dar el informe.-dijo Anko saltando al lado de los tres genin y estaba comiendo una barra de Dango.

El equipo Anko camino hasta entrar a la torre del hokage donde estaba el "padre" de naruto y de su "hermana".

Bueno hokage-sama aquí esta nuestro objetivo.-dijo Anko y le entrego a la esposa del Terrateniente a Tora que ni bien lo tubo lo comenzó a abrazar tan fuerte que parecía que lo iba a reventar al pobre animal.

Disculpe señora, yo le recomendaría que no este apretando de esa manera a Tora.-le dijo naruto a la señora y el Hokage sonrió pues esperaba que la señora la esposa del terrateniente le gritara que no era su asunto, grata fue su sorpresa cuando la señora no le grito.

Por que me dice eso chico?.-dijo la señora poniendo atención a lo que el rubio le hablaba.

Bueno es que mire los gatos no son peluches, ellos necesita aire para que puedan respirar, ademas he notado que esta bastante flaco, no solo lo alimente con verduras, no digo que lo llene de carne pero también dele pescado y déjelo correr por la casa, os gatos son así si no me temo que un día el se va a escapar pero de la aldea y no regresara.-dijo naruto, la señora miro a Tora y comento a abrazarlo un poco menos fuerte y el gato se relajo un poco y comenzó a ronronear.

Valla pared que tienes buen tacto con los animales, gracias por los concejos, hokage-sama dele un bono para el niño por sus maravillosos concejos para gatos.-dijo la esposa y sonriente salió de la sala, el hokage estaba bastante sorprendido pues nadie en la aldea había podido convencer a la esposa del Terrateniente que dejara de casi matar al pobre tora, a regañietes y de muy mal humor le dio el bono a naruto, quien se puso feliz, Natsumi estaba algo celosa de naruto e Imari lo estaba abrazando bastante fuerte.-Imari vas a matar a naruto-kun.-dijo Anko e Imari se puso bastante roja y soltó a naruto.-ohhh gracias Ridoku.-grito naruto y comenzó a aspirar aire a montones. Segundos después la princesa Namikaze comenzó a hablar.-Oto-san no podemos seguir haciendo estas misiones para gente demasiado vaga para hacerlo por su cuenta, somos ninjas de Konoha no sirvientes, requerimos una misión de mas rango para que podamos progresar mas rápido.-dijo Natsumi y su padre se pudo pensativo pero claro nunca le negaría nada a su "princesa", así que se puso a ver los papeles.-Bueno aquí tenemos una misión para Kumo que tienen que llevar unos informes para el Raikage, nada complicado, salen en 2 horas así que alisten lo necesario para el viaje.

Los Genin salieron de la oficina del hokage, Imari se fue hacia el complejo Uchiha, Naruto y Natsumi se fueron caminando hacia la Mansión Namikaze, ambos en silencio ya que realmente no tenían ganas de discutir uno con el otro, cuando abrieron la puerta de la Mansión no encontraron a nadie dentro, su "madre" había salido, naruto fue rápidamente hacia su cuarto y cogió una mochila y metió unos paquetes de Ramen, unos cuantos Shuriken y Kunais y entre otras cosas que necesitaría para el viaje ya que era un viaje de unos 5 días, Kumo no estaba cerca.

Luego de unos 20 minutos de preparar sus cosas salió de su casa y fue directo hacia la puerta sur de Konoha, luego de unos minutos de caminar llego, ahí ya estaban Anko e Imari con sus mochilas, luego de unos minutos llego Natsumi y todos partieron fuera de la aldea, estuvieron unos minutos corriendo entre los arboles.

Anko-sensei Kumo, dicen que tienen varios ninjas que son casi como Anbus pero mas fuertes, por que ellos tienen mas poder militar que nosotros, eso no es peligroso?.-pregunto Inari ya que había estado leyendo sobre la historia de Konoha y de Kumo desde su creación hasta la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja.

Bueno es peligroso pero no podemos juzgar a una aldea por su poder militar ademas ellos no nos han agredido legalmente o ilegalmente, por lo que si reclamamos ellos van a decir que no nos importa que hagan ellos.-dijo Anko a lo que Imari sonrió.-Otra pregunta Anko sensei, por que el Imperio si se supone que esta aquí para resguardar la paz en el mundo ninja y cuando ocurren conflictos ellos desaparecen misteriosamente.

Eso lamento decirte que no lo se, el Imperio se formo al mismo tiempo que desapareció el Jubi pero se fueron a conquistar las regiones desconocidas del mundo, ellos ayudaron a los ninjas a formar los actuales países pero ellos están aquí como que una embajada masiva por así decirlo ya que ellos nos ayudaron en el pasado nosotros tenemos que soportarlos en estar aquí, es como una ocupación, pero nadie dice nada.-dijo Anko con un pequeño tono de molestia, Imari se quede perdida en sus pensamientos, Natsumi siguió el viaje callada y naruto estaba conversando con sus inquilinas.

Estuvieron corriendo por unas horas mas hasta que se empezó a ocultar el sol.-Bueno gakis creo que hasta aquí por hoy debemos instalar el campamento aquí, naruto-kun tu vas a reunir la leña, nosotras vamos a armas las tiendas chicos.-dijo Anko y e guiño el ojo a naruto quien se sonrojo levemente.

Naruto comenzó a caminar por el bosque recogiendo cuanta rama seca que se encontrase, llego hasta un rio que no se veía muy bien pues la oscuridad ya había consumido el día, naruto en ese momento llevaba bastante sed haci que decidió acercarse al rio para beber un poco de agua.-(Hitomi-chan nunca me dijiste que cuanto voy a tener que estar fuera para aumentar mucho mas mis poderes).-le pregunto mentalmente.-**eso depende de** **el entrenamiento que te de el viejo**.-dijo Hitomi a su jinchuriki. Naruto asintió y luego de beber como 2 litros de agua, naruto cogió toda la leña y comenzó a caminar, pero sintió una presencia que lo seguía el volteo y vio un puño que se le dirigía a su cara, por instinto se cubrió con sus brazos y el puño aunque le dolió bastante lo resistió.

Cuando pudo ver bien vio a un tipo con una cara extraña, no se veía muy bien pero parecía de unos 50 años, y traía un gorro blanco y una capa blanca, decía atrás "Imperio", naruto se sorprendió por que era atacado por un agente del imperio y eso era bastante extraño.-quien carajo eres tu?.-dijo naruto poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Eso no te interesa Uzumaki, tu te comiste 5 Akuma no Mi, ese poder no debe estar en las manos de los ninjas.-dijo el sujeto preparándose para atacar a naruto, este avanzo con rapidez para volver a golpear a naruto, este con bastante dificultad logro esquivar el golpe, naruto comenzó a lanzar pequeña bolas de fuego, pero no le lograba acertar a el tipo así que lo que hizo fue comenzar a concentrar electricidad en su brazo y se acerco corriendo a el tipo y le intento dar un golpe eléctrico pero este desapareció y reapareció atrás de naruto y este recibió un golpe directo en el estomago.-AGGG..DEMONIOS.-grito naruto por el dolor que le estaba provocando el puñetazo.-maldición..Nipo: Ichi shiru (Arte Ninja: Primer sello)..KAI.-grito naruto y el primer sello desapareció y recibió una descarga de poder.-bien continuemos.-dijo naruto y comenzó a intentar golpear a el tipo pero igual no era efectivo pues el esquivaba sus ataques.-**Dakudoragon** (Dragón Oscuro).-grito naruto y de sus manos salió la oscuridad y tomo la forma de un inmenso dragón que directamente hacia el personaje misterioso desapareció y reapareció detrás de naruto y le dio un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago del rubio que lo hizo sacar sangre por la boca.

Maldición..-dijo naruto mirando desde el piso a el tipo.

Hmp.-dijo el tipo de gorro blanco y miro al cielo y luego asintió como si le hubieran dicho algo importante.-tienes suerte Uzumaki según las ordenes de mis superiores tu todavía debes vivir, alguien te quiere así que nos veremos después.-dijo el tipo para a una rapidez completamente inhumana interno en la oscuridad del bosque.

(Maldición Killari-chan ahora que vamos a hacer mis compañeros no me pueden ver así, ademas quien es ese tipo es muy fuerte, ademas en su vestimenta decía "Imperio", este tipo es del Imperio absoluto, por que carajo me habrán querido atacar?).-se preguntaba naruto mientras se intentaba acomodar su ropa para que al menos no hubiera sospecha de que había participado de una pelea.

(no lo se Naru-kun, yo protegía esas frutas del diablo pero hay mas, muchas mas y esas son custodiadas por mis hermanas).-dijo la voz de Killari en la mente de naruto.-(Hitomi-chan y ahora que hago, si les digo que me busca el imperio, ya sabes lo que van a hacer ese pendejo de mi "padre", me va a entregar a los imperiales).-dijo naruto a Hitomi quien estaba también pensando en que iba a hacer.-(mm..AH ya se dices que te encontraste con unos bandidos que estaban pasando por así y te quisieron atacar y tuviste que esforzarte ya que eran unos 10 bandidos).-dijo Hitomi a naruto quien asintió, se acomodo su ropa lo mejor que pudo, se lavo la cara y se volvió a colocar su primer sello para que pueda disimular y con la leña y un poco de agua volvió a el campamento, cuando llego vio a las chicas abrazadas entre ella ya que estaba haciendo bastante frio , a naruto casi se le hace una hemorragia nasal cuando vio a Anko que estaba abrazada a Imari y Natsumi, sus atributos frontales resaltaban bastante.

Naruto-kun, por que te demoraste tanto.-dijo Anko con algo de enojo pues se estaban muriendo de frio y se había demorado mucho.

Es que cuando estaba regresando estaban pasando unos 10 bandidos y me quisieron capturar, pero los pude derrotar, pero no fue fácil así que por eso me demore Anko-chan.-dijo naruto y Anko asintió y se soltó de las chicas que la parecer se habían quedado dormidas abrazadas.-Anko-chan por que no hiciste un jutus de fuego para prender una fogata temporal.-dijo naruto y Anko abrió los ojos y se dio un golpe.-demonios, tenia tanto frio que se olvido.-dijo esta dándose golpes en la frente con la palma de su mano.

Naruto prendió la fogata y llevo a las chicas a sus carpas, Natsumi aunque la odiaba un poco, no la iba a dejar ahí en el frio ademas, Anko la hubiera llevaba después.

Naruto-kun, tu odias a Natsumi no?.-pregunto Anko al sentarse al lado de naruto, este la miro con extrañeza ya que nadie le había preguntado eso.-es que necesito saberlo ya que si no tengo que pedir que cambien de miembros pues no puedes formar equipo con personas que odies.-dijo Anko a lo que naruto asintió y dijo.-Bueno aunque debería odiarlo, no, no la odio, solo me es indiferente, si odiara a alguien realmente estaría atado a un rencor, mejor no me interesa y continuo con mi vida, para que me voy y a profundizar en un odio, ya que eso lleva a la venganza y eso lleva al sufrimiento.-dijo naruto con esas sabias palabras que impresiono a Anko pues a tan corta edad, la vida y el descuido de sus "padres" lo había obligado a madurar, ella se enteraba de palizas que le daba la aldea y el hokage no hacia nada por su propio hijo, eso le pareció bastante estúpido, era tonto confundir a este amable niño con un demonio.

Ambos siguieron conversando sobre las infancias de cada uno, ninguno sabían por que habían sacado el tema al aire, pero ambos sentían que se comprendían pues a naruto se le odiaba por ser un "Demonio" y a Anko por ser la "Puta Serpiente", solo por haber tenido la mala suerte de haber tenido un maestro traidor, cuando se hizo tarde ambos se fueron a sus carpas para dormir, Anko le dio un beso en la mejilla a naruto quien se sonrojo.-Buenas noches naruto-kun.-dijo Anko y se fue a su carpa, naruto se quedo para con una sonrisa.-(**Naru-kun vamos a hablar**).-dijo la peligrosamente demasiado dulce voz de Killari y Hitomi, a naruto se le pararon los pelos…le esperaba una larga noche.

**Bueno hasta aquí lega el capitulo, les digo que a los que le preocupa que pueda dejar o cancelar el fic como con algunos que he hecho, les digo que no se preocupen, que no lo hare, es mas yo he adquirido la costumbre que cuando hago una historia hago como que un borrador de los capítulos y cuantod van a ser.**

**El numero de capítulos de mis historias serán:**

**Camino al Máximo Poder: 276 capítulos maso menos contando los que voy ya. **

**Revolución: 180 capítulos maso menos. **

**contando estos capítulos.**

**Destino Inesperado (Fairy Tail): 30 capítulos incluyendo los que ya voy.**

**Poder Puro (Star wars): aun no definido pero maso menos entre 50 o 60 capítulos incluyendo los que voy ya. **

**Bueno como ven tenemos para bastante rato, ayudenme a llegar a 36 o 38 reviews, vamos no sean malos :·3 **

**Bueno los veo en el siguiente cap se despide Mat321**


	6. Una misteriosa Chica

**Hola como les va a todos así, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este gran fic, lamento haberme demorado tanto es que he estado ocupado con mis otros fic.**

**Sayayin 2: **que bueno que te haya gustado.

**Ninja 45: **si serán alrededor de 180 capítulos.

**Enriqueminato: **como dije si serán bastantes capítulos, pero te digo que no se cada cuanto tiempo que a veces estoy ocupado con otras cosas.

**NaruHina: **bueno eso no lo se aun no le he pensado, pero hay muchos fic de naruhina y no se si este también será.

**Cool: **bueno aquí tienes en próximo capitulo.

**Broliuzumaki: **si serán 180 capitulos

**Naruto-Namikaze17**: que bueno que te gusto

**Adierpholmartrusfreire: **eso se descubrirá después.

**Sakurita preciosita: **no te preocupes no los voy a dejar botados pero a veces necesito dejarlos cierto tiempo por las tareas si no los voy a dejar de verdad por que me quitaran mi compu.

**Ángel de la Luz 95: **las voy a acabar todas, pero mas capítulos no se, no quiero extender la historia por las puras, pero quien sabe, en cualquier lugar se me ocurre mas drama para la historia.

**Leknyn: **Bueno si lo hice muy poderoso, pero por los enemigos que van a aparecer.

**Capitulo 4: Una misteriosa Chica **

Ya había amanecido en el bosque donde estaban acampando el equipo 12 que estaba descansado plácidamente dentro cada uno de sus carpas, de pronto el sol ya había salido, era maso menos las 11 de la mañana y de la carpa de naruto, el salió estirándose y bostezando, fue a donde estaba la hoguera y comenzó a encenderla con uno de sus poderes de fuego y comenzó a cocinar un poco de ramen y una cuantas carnes que llevaba, siguió pensando en ese encuentro que había tenido con aquel "imperial" y como demonios sabia que este había obtenido el poder de las Akuma no Mi, el tenia que preocuparse por eso, pero un gran bostezo y de su carpa salió Natsumi que tenia una pijama un poco corto y se veía bien su adelantado cuerpo en el, naruto la miro pero luego se volvió a concentrar en su ramen que ya estaba listo, lo cogió y comenzó a comer con gusto y sirvió en un vaso un poco de agua y en un plato un poco de carne y se la ofreció a Natsumi que lo tomo sin decir nada ni las gracias siquiera.

Las demás chicas aun no se levantaban por lo que ambos "hermanos", estuvieron en un muy incomodo silencio, Natsumi estaba comiendo su carne en silencio, ella ya quería estar en Kumo y terminar la misión , por que ya quería estar lejos de su "hermano", luego de terminar de comer, Natsumi dejo el hueso en el piso y se fue a su carpa para desarmarla y volteo unos segundos hasta donde estaba su "hermano" y se sonrojo un poco al ver a su hermano que se había quitado la camisa ya que se había manchado con un poco de ramen, se veía su cuerpo bien formado sin exagerar, sus ojos azules y con una sonrisa, a Natsumi se le quedo viendo unos segundos y se sonrojo un poco y sacudió su cabeza para entrar a su tienda.

Luego de unos minutos se despertaron Anko e Imari quien abrazo a naruto y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla causando que Anko frunciera el ceño y que naruto se sonrojara un poco, luego de unas 2 horas todo estaba listado para reanudar su camino hacia Kumo, estuvieron como 3 horas saltando entre los arboles y ya eran como las 12 de la mañana y se pararon para descansar unos 5 minutos.

Anko-sensei cuanto falta para que lleguemos a Kumo.-pregunto Natsumi a lo que Anko se puso a pensar.

Bueno creo que con esta velocidad llegaremos en para mañana en la tarde, creí que tardaríamos mas.-dijo Anko con una sonrisa y Natsumi sonrió levemente, Imari estaba conversando con naruto plácidamente, y se estaban riendo, de pronto se escucho unos gritos de socorro y todos se pusieron en alerta.

AYUDAAAA.-se escucho una voz claramente femenina y naruto fue corriendo hacia la zona donde se estaba escuchando los gritos de aquella chica, las demás chicas de su equipo lo siguieron y fueron corriendo.

Naruto cuando llego a donde provenían los gritos miro con ira a una chica que tenia la ropa desgarrada y con marcas en su pecho, habían unos tipos que estaban tocándola y otros que la estaban agarrando a la fuerza, era un campamento y naruto supo al instante que esos tipos eran unos mercenarios.

Cállate zorra.-dijo uno de los tipos dándole una cachetada.-eres nuestra así que mejor no te resistas que haci te va a doler menos.-dijo uno de los mercenarios y volteo dándose cuenta de que estaban esos ninjas mirando.

Pero miren que imbéciles son estos, chicos mejor mátenlos si no nos acusaran y tendremos problemas.-dijo el mercenario mas grande, era el líder.

Unos 5 mercenarios de los 13 que habían se acercaron al rubio quien estaba completamente enojado y en sus manos aparecieron varias cuchillas de fuego y esta a una muy buena velocidad les lanzo las chuchillas de fuego, pero no desaparecieron, algo mas increíble paso después, los mercenarios no sintieron dolor alguno en esos segundos, pero después se vio que los cuchillos de fuego se fueron extendiendo lentamente y lo peor es que el fuego se iba comiendo los cuerpos de los mercenarios y estos gritaban corriendo desesperadamente mientras el fuego iba quemando su cuerpo y su piel se iba rostizando y se iba cayendo y la sangre se esparcía por el suelo y varios de los mercenarios caían muertos y quemados vivos.

Los demás mercenarios al ver esto se fueron contra el rubio que desprendía una fuerte aura de enojo y en sus ojos un instinto asesino, naruto salto y con sus puños y Kunais en sus manos atravesó de una manera rápida a los mercenarios dejando un inmenso hueco en los cuerpos de los mercenarios que cayeron muertos, el líder miro aterrorizado a naruto y cogió a la chica y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello.

Mira imbécil lárgate o esta preciosura se muere.-dijo el mercenario lamiéndole la mejilla a la chica que estaba llorando y el mercenario líder le puso una bolsa en la cabeza que cogió del piso, se iba alejando pero algo sorprendente sucedió unas cadenas oscuras surgieron del piso y lo ataron de pies y manos y salió una cruz hecha de oscuridad y el tipo quedo pegada a la cruz de oscuridad, naruto apareció delante de el con una sonrisa digna de una asesino psicópata, puso su mano en su pecho.-**Eien no hi no batsu (**Castigo de fuego eterno).-dijo naruto y dejo una pequeña bola de fuego en el pecho del mercenario que rápidamente se extendió en todo el cuerpo hasta cubrirlo todo, el mercenario gritaba de dolor, pero lo mas raro es que la piel del sujeto no se desprendía pero parecía que el sujeto sentía el dolor de ser quemado.

Mira, este es un fuego especial y una de mis mejores técnicas, no importa cuanto tiempo pase ni cuanto sufras, tu piel no se quemara y sufrirás, eso es lo que se merece la escoria como tu.-dijo naruto con ira y le escupió.-violadores, juro que un día todos ustedes se irán al maldito infierno.

Anko, Natsumi y Imari estaban bastante sorprendidas y algo asustadas, nunca vieron a naruto de esa manera, tan cruel y tan despiadado, a Anko le pareció bastante sexy ese naruto cruel y despiadado, no pudo evitar excitarse un poco, Natsumi estaba asustada, ya que el jamás había visto a su "hermano" de esa manera, Imari ya estaba algo asustada, pero al mismo tiempo estaba algo sonrojada, ya que ella pensaba que así naruto protegía a las mujeres.

Naruto vio a la chica que estaba en el piso y le quito el saco que cubría su cara, descubrió a una hermosa mujer de cabello naranja y ojos café, traía una blusa un poco rasgada y a naruto le pareció un poco sexy, ya que esta chica tenia unos pechos copa D y era de 1.60 cm maso menos, a naruto le pareció muy hermosa la mujer.

Disculpa linda pero como te llamas.-dijo naruto, pero al ver que la chica se estaba asustando retrocedió un poco asustada, el retrocedió.-no te preocupes, yo no te hare daño alguno.-dijo este con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que la chica lo viera a los ojos.

Yo-yo….me llamo Orihime.-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.-ellos…ellos me iban a matar, ellos mataron a mis padres.-dijo la chica peli naranja llorando.

La chica comenzó a llorar y naruto simplemente la abrazo para que la chica se desahogara y la mujer luego de unos minutos termino de llorar aunque seguía muy triste.

A ver Orihime-chan por que no me cuentas que paso.-dijo naruto y al ver a el tipo que ya solo tenia los ojos abiertos y estaba callado, el sabia que el tipo no estaba muerto, pero el dolor debe haber sido tan fuerte que no había logrado reaccionar y se quedo en una especie de coma.

Que paso?, por estos tipos lograron capturar te.-pregunto Anko al salir del shock al ver a naruto de esa manera y acercándose a la chica que solo iba a volver a llorar.-por favor no llores que necesitamos que nos cuentes que ha pasado aquí.

Bueno es que yo…yo iba a ver a mis padres a un pueblo que estaba por aquí y cuando llegue vi a estos mercenarios que estaban saqueando el pueblo y un tipo que estaba vestido de una capa blanca….

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, lamento lo súper corto comparado con lo demás pero es que no se me ocurre mucho y no quiero forzar o si no me va a salir mal y s me va a desviar de la historia, lo lamento, prometo que el prox ca será mas largo d mil palabras.**

**Dejen sus reviews hasta el 50 reviews xD**

**Se despide mat321 **


End file.
